1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure and a method for mounting a plurality of solar battery modules on a roof of a building or the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, various types of solar electric power generation systems for housing have been developed. The solar electric power generation system applied to housing includes a plurality of solar battery modules each composed of a plurality of solar cells. The system is constructed for example by arranging the solar battery modules on a roof of a building or the like and connecting the modules in series or parallel.
The solar electric power generation system for housing has conventionally been structured as shown in FIG. 10 by providing horizontal and vertical bases 501 and 502 on a roof R and then mounting a plurality of solar battery modules 1 thereon.
The solar battery modules are connected directly by means of cables or cords. However, such a connection by means of cables or the like complicates wiring and thus the wiring operation requires a considerable time.
A method has accordingly be proposed as shown in FIG. 11 that uses a wiring member 601 containing power-collecting lines for drawing electric power from solar battery modules 1 and having a plurality of recessed connection terminals 601A. Wiring member 601 is placed around or at the center of a roof. Then, solar battery modules 1 are mounted on the roof and a protruded connection terminal 1A of each solar battery module 1 and recessed connection terminal 601A of wiring member 601 are connected to each other (see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-22127 as one example).
The module-mounting structure shown in FIG. 10 requires a complicated operation for assembling horizontal and vertical bases 501 and 502 so that a considerable time is necessary to mount the solar battery modules. Moreover, there is a level difference, between solar battery modules 1 and the roof surface, corresponding to the height of horizontal and vertical bases 501 and 502, resulting in a problem in terms of appearance.
The connection method shown in FIG. 11 requires several wiring members 601 for connecting solar battery modules 1, resulting in a problem that the operation therefor is complex and takes a considerable time.
The present invention is made to solve the problems above. One object of the present invention is to provide a structure and a method for mounting solar battery modules to simplify the operation for mounting the solar battery modules and connecting them to each other and shorten the time therefor.
According to the present invention, a mounting structure for mounting a plurality of solar battery modules includes an underlying member (roofing member) fixed at a location (roof of a building or the like) where the solar battery modules are to be mounted. The underlying member includes a wiring made of conductive material formed for drawing electric power from the solar battery modules and includes connection terminals at respective positions to be connected with each solar battery module. Each solar battery module is connected to the connection terminals of the underlying member.
The mounting structure according to the present invention thus has the underlying member provided with the wiring for drawing electric power from the solar battery modules and with the connection terminals for connection with the solar battery modules. Wiring is thus completed merely by coupling connection terminals of each solar battery module with the connection terminals of the underlying member placed on a roof for example. The wiring operation is then simplified and the time for wiring can be shortened. Additionally, any connection error can be avoided in wiring of solar battery modules to each other.
The mounting structure fixes the underlying member at the location where the solar battery modules are to be mounted and then the solar battery modules are mounted. It is unnecessary to assemble base members on a roof or the like so that the mounting operation is less complicated. Moreover, there is only the underlying member of a small thickness (e.g. approximately 1 mm) between the solar battery modules and the mounting surface (surface of the roof) so that the solar battery modules can be mounted with almost no level difference therebetween.
The mounting structure according to the present invention may use a plurality of underlying members for mounting the solar battery modules. When a plurality of underlying members are used, one underlying member can have its weight and size reduced accordingly. Consequently, the underlying members can be carried easily and the efficiency in mounting operation is improved. The underlying members can be wired by means of cable, metal line, metal foil, or the like. The underlying members may partially be overlapped to be wired to each other.
The mounting structure according to the present invention may have marks attached to the underlying member for indicating a position where the solar battery modules are to be mounted. Then, the solar battery modules can accurately be positioned. By the mounting structure of the present invention, the position where the solar battery modules are to be mounted can roughly be specified based on the positions of connection terminals used for connection with solar battery modules. The marks indicating the mounting position make it possible to more accurately position the solar battery modules.
The attachment of marks facilitates confirmation of the mounting position so that the time for mounting can be shortened. The shape of marks indicating the mounting position of the solar battery modules is not particularly limited and may be character, symbol, line, picture or the like on the condition that the mounting position can be known from the marks.
The mounting structure according to the present invention may have holes formed in the underlying member at respective positions where the solar battery modules are to be mounted. The holes formed in the underlying member can be used for directly fixing, by adhesive, the solar battery modules to a roof or the like. Then, the solar battery modules can firmly be fastened. Moreover, the holes of the underlying member can be used as marks indicating the position where the solar battery modules are to be mounted. Then, the mounting position of the solar battery modules can easily be acquired.
A mounting method for mounting a plurality of solar battery modules according to the present invention includes fixing of an underlying member at a location (roof of a building or the like) where the solar battery modules are to be mounted. The underlying member includes a wiring made of conductive material formed for drawing electric power from the solar battery modules and includes connection terminals at respective positions to be connected with each solar battery module. The method further includes connecting of each solar battery module to the connection terminals of the underlying member and subsequent fastening of each solar battery module.
According to the mounting method of the present invention, the underlying member is provided with the wiring for drawing electric power from the solar battery modules and the connection terminals for connection with the solar battery modules. Wiring is thus completed merely by coupling connection terminals of each solar battery module with the connection terminals of the underlying member placed on a roof for example. The wiring operation is then simplified and the time for wiring can be shortened. Additionally, any connection error can be avoided in wiring of solar battery modules to each other.
The underlying member is fixed at the location where the solar battery modules are to be mounted and then the solar battery modules are mounted. It is unnecessary to assemble base members on a roof or the like so that the mounting operation is less complicated. Moreover, there is only the underlying member of a small thickness (e.g. approximately 1 mm) between the solar battery modules and the mounting surface (surface of the roof) so that the solar battery modules can be mounted with almost no level difference therebetween.
According to the mounting method of the present invention, a plurality of underlying members may be used for mounting the solar battery modules. When a plurality of underlying members are used, one underlying member can have its weight and size reduced accordingly. Consequently, the underlying members can be carried easily and the efficiency in mounting operation is improved. The underlying members can be wired by means of cable, metal line, metal foil or the like. The underlying members may partially be overlapped to be wired to each other.
According to the mounting method of the present invention, marks may be attached to the underlying member for indicating the position where the solar battery modules are to be mounted and the marks are used for mounting the modules. Then, the solar battery modules can accurately be positioned. Moreover, the attachment of marks allows the mounting position to readily be confirmed so that the time for mounting operation can be shortened. The shape of marks indicating the position is not particularly limited and may be character, symbol, line, picture or the like on the condition that the mounting position can be known from the marks.
According to the mounting method of the present invention, holes may be formed in the underlying member at respective positions where the solar battery modules are to be mounted and the holes may be used for mounting the modules. The holes formed in the underlying member can be used for directly fixing, by adhesive, the solar battery modules to a roof or the like. Then, the solar battery modules can firmly be fastened. Moreover, the holes of the underlying member can be used as marks indicating the position where the solar battery modules are to be mounted. Then, the mounting position of the solar battery modules can easily be acquired.
The underlying member used according to the present invention may be any member which can be folded or a sheet-like member made of hard material.
The wiring formed in the underlying member may be made of any conductive material and there is no particular limitation concerning the material. Specifically, the wiring may be made of cable, metal line, metal foil or the like.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.